


Proud of You Both

by SilentMoonKnows



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Clark Kent - Freeform, Derek is a Softie, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, louis! stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMoonKnows/pseuds/SilentMoonKnows
Summary: Supergirl/Kara mentioned that her first article got posted. Clark Kent couldn't be prouder of his cousin, Louis!Stiles is proud of her too!





	

> **L CORP BUILD IN NEW TECHNOLOGY AND NEW FAMILY LEGACY**
> 
> **BY: Kara Danvers**
> 
> **The Luthor name is known worldwide but not from positive actions but for the terrible deeds Lex Luthor has done to the world. However, even**
> 
> **through**
> 
> **all of this pain this name has cause another Luthor is trying to right her family name and create her own legacy. Lena Luthor is taking action for the better in helping the citizens of**
> 
> **National City by creating a device that will help identify fellow citizens that are out of this world...**
> 
>  
> 
> "Does beauty and brain run in the family?" Louis asked as he re-read Kara's first article that we had framed and hung on the wall of our small apartment. I couldn't help but smile as I watched his head cock to the side slightly as he read silently.
> 
> "Well, are you going to answer my question or are you just gonna stand there looking at me all day?" he asked as he gave me his signature cocky smile and I rolled my eyes.
> 
> "Kara is a smart girl Louis. I knew she had it in her all along. Hey, even Kat knew that Kara had potential and that is one hard woman to please" I said walking over to him with two mugs of hot chocolate his with extra marshmallows and a drizzle of caramel on top just how he liked it.
> 
> "Oh please" he said giving a slight pout as he sat down next to me, "I still cannot believe that she bet on us how long we were gonna last! The whole office did, why was I the last one to hear about this!" he said causing me to chuckle.
> 
> "Louis-"
> 
> "I mean I know I'm not the best looking compared to you and I focus way to much on my work and by way to much I mean way to much since I always for some reason get kidnapped-"
> 
> "Louis-"
> 
> "And I did have that crush on Superman when I didn't know it was you and it was quite hard because I loved you both equally I mean I still do you know but-"
> 
> "Louis!" I shouted causing him to jump.
> 
> "Why are you yelling at me for!?" he asked bewildered and I just shook my head smiling.
> 
> "Why are you laughing at me?!" he questioned next.
> 
> "Louis" I said leaning forward and holding his face gently between my palms so he was at eye level with me. He had the most outstanding, the most beautiful golden eyes I had ever seen it always reminded me of melting honey. He had silky brown hair that spiked up in different direction making it seemed like he had just had a tumble in the sheets and the beautiful moles that dotted his skin made shivers run down my spine every time I thought about connecting the dots and forming patterns.
> 
> "You need to breath and calm down. Yes, people made bets on how long we were gonna last but the just didn't see what I saw. They don't see what I see. How beautiful you are. How brave and funny and out of this world clumsy you make me a better man. You make me a better Superman and I love being with you. I love you." I said softly just before I brushed my lips against his.
> 
> "That was so cheesy" he said a few minutes later when we pulled apart to catch our breaths, well for Louis to catch his breath and I couldn't help but smirk with pride. His pupils were blown wide, his cheeks flushed and his lips red and swollen.
> 
> "You weren't complaining" I shot back playfully, he laughed pushing against my chest as he said on my lap and pulled out his phone.
> 
> "What are you doing?" 
> 
> "I'm calling Kara to congratulate her of course" he said. I snatched his phone away, "That can wait for later right now we have more important business to finish" I said as I pulled him down for another passionate kiss.
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go guys! I have no idea how to tag this hopefully I GOT IT SOME WHAT RIGHT LOL!
> 
> I DON'T OWN SUPER-GIRL OR ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS.


End file.
